There She Goes
by HPFreakswillrule
Summary: Ron meets a new girl at the joke shop.


Title: There She Goes

Rating: T

Summery: Ron meets a new girl at the joke shop.

Disclaimer: If I were JKR would I write here?

Ron Weasley had walked in 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' his older brothers joke shop. Looking for some good forged notes to get him out of his classes. That's when he first saw her, yelling at Fred and Gorge for something or other. Not the most flattering way Ron could have probably seen her. But he liked her any way. She's wasn't beautiful, definitely not Fleur Decluer. But she's pretty in a way, she dressed like death, but a cute kind of death. Man she was really yelling at the twins.

"How could you!" she yelled, sounding suspiciously like his mum…

"He was a paying customer, Ms. Taylor, was I suppose to refuse him?" Fred said sarcastically, liked he knew this girl and was just patronizing her.

"Yes you were Fred, I told you if Andrew comes in here you send him strait back out. BUT NO! You and your scheming brother had to make some quick cash. What is wrong with you!"

"Naomi please calm down your making a scene." George said rubbing his temples.

The girl smiled mischievously.

"Okay, I'll calm down and leave the store for two Skiving Snack boxes, three dung bombs, and a small bag of fire works. Free of charge of course." She said as if she had planned this whole thing just to get free stuff.

"You drive a hard bargain but you got a deal." George said shaking her hand vigorously as Fred was already putting her things in a bag.

"Can I help you?" a overbearingly sweet voice said

Ron turned around to vaguely familiar face wearing a employee uniform.

"Lavender?"

"Oh my god Ron!" she squealed and putting him in a bone crushing hug. He wanted nothing more than for her to get off him. Her blond hair in his eyes felt really weird and itchy. Her perfume was far too strong and kind of makes him gag. Her body was to close for comfort, but at least he did find out what all the boys in the dormitory wondered about her. Her breasts were totally fake. When she finally let go of him the other girl had gone and Fred and George were coming up to him.

"Lavender there's a point where you can a little to… friendly, to the customers."George said smiling

Lavender and Ron both started blushing.

"Um… guys do you know who that girl was?" Ron asked nervously

"The one just now. Yeah, her name is Naomi Taylor. Frequent customer. Why do you ask?" Fred said as he started stacking portable swamps on a nearby shelf.

Ron just shrugged. He really didn't know why he asked…

Lavender started ranting. "She's a stupid little whore, Ron. She's mean and sarcastic and rude and, bitchy and…"

"Lavender calm down she's not that bad." George said rolling his eyes.

"Yes she is!" Lavender said resentfully

"No, your just pissed that she asked Edward Graft out before you asked him." Fred stated bluntly.

"Edward Graft?" Ron asked confused

"Eddie was going to ask me to go to the fair but the stupid little slut asked him first and he said yes."

"Oh come off it Lavender he's twenty for one thing so I doubt he's even interested in either of you. And two they have gone to the fair together every year since he was eight and she was four." George said defensively.

Lavender gave George a look.

"Well if you love her so much you ask her out." she spat

"Who loves who?" came a voice from the doorway.

They all turned to see Naomi holding three large white bags and changing the open sign to closed.

"It's nothing, Naomi." George said blushing oh so slightly. Lavender just glared.

"Okay then… I brought Mexican food today. Is that all right?" Naomi asked

"FOOD!" Fred said lunging at the bags.

"Hold on, God. What are you five?" five Naomi said pulling out paper plates

Lavender had stomped out of the room in a complete hissy fit that Naomi was there; she left saying something about stocking the backroom.

"Why does she hate me?" Naomi said nonchalantly as she ate her chicken enchilada.

"Because Lavender's weird like that." Fred said taking a bite of his burrito.

"Hey Ron sit down and join us, there's plenty of food." George said.

"Okay." Ron shrugged and sat next to Naomi. "So how do you know the twins?" Ron asked grabbing a nacho.

"They wanted to open the store and my father owns the building. We meet through a few business meetings. And buy the time the store opened we had become good friends." Naomi said happily.

"Naomi is starting Hogwarts this year." Fred stated

"She was home schooled before." George said continuing his brother's statement.

"What year will you be?" Asked Ron.

"Sixth year. I'm hoping to get Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw doesn't sound to bad."

As they ate lunch Ron hoped that Naomi got Gryffindor too…


End file.
